


"One of Each Gender." "Boy!" "Girl!" "Other!"

by PeridotFacet5



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotFacet5/pseuds/PeridotFacet5
Summary: Wakko’s heart slammed down to his toes. “That’s . . . that’s the thing. I don’t think I’m a boy,” he said slowly. Dot let out an excited squeal. “Are you a girl? Do I finally have a sister?!” she exclaimed.“N-No. I don’t think I’m a girl either.”“Oh.” Dot pouted for a second, then she poked Wakko’s cheek. “Okay then! What are ya?”
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 17
Kudos: 269





	"One of Each Gender." "Boy!" "Girl!" "Other!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute, fluffy little fic inspired by the Tumblr headcanon of Wakko being non-binary. Filled with supportive Warner siblings moments and sweetness abound (and some classic, Animaniacs-style fourth wall breaks).

Wakko was unusually subdued as the Warner siblings gathered in the kitchen for breakfast. It didn’t take long for Dot to call him out. “Alright,” she said, pointing her spoon at him. It dripped milk onto the table, which Yakko wiped away with his glove and instantly made a face of regret. “What’s with you, Wakko?” Dot demanded. She waved her spoon towards his spot at the table.  
There was no bowl overflowing with cereal and milk, no buttered and jellied toast, not even a measly Choco-Licious cereal bar stolen from the CEO’s secret stash. “You haven’t eaten anything today. So, my question is: what’s eating _you_ , brother dear?” Dot asked. “Nothing,” Wakko said defensively. Dot frowned at him and he squirmed in his chair. “It’s nothing, really. Pass the Sugar Bombs, will ya?”  
Yakko grabbed the cereal box and held it high out of his brother’s reach. “No, no, no. You’re not getting out of this that easily. Talk to us, Wakko,” said the oldest Warner sibling. Though Yakko’s tone was gentle, he had that stern “I’m the big brother” look on his face. Wakko picked at the hem of his shirt. “I don’t think you’ll understand. Y’know, we’re still catching up from the nineties and all . . .”  
Dot rolled her eyes. “Jeez Louise, it’s not like we’re old people! Just spit it out!”  
Yakko nodded fervently. “Besides, I swallowed the whole Internet, remember? I’ll definitely understand whatever it is!” he said.  
Wakko turned his hat around and pulled it down over his eyes. “I don’t wanna talk about it. You’ll just make fun of me. Call me weird or whatever.” Yakko moved Wakko’s hat away from his eyes and offered him a tender smile. “Baby bro, we’ll call you weird anyway. We’re _all_ weird. That doesn’t mean we won’t try to understand you.” Wakko felt a small hand on his shoulder and turned to see Dot smiling at him. “We love you, Wakko,” Dot added, her voice soft.  
He sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. “You’re sure you won’t laugh?”  
“Not unless you tell us you’re changing your name to Farts McGee.”  
Dot groaned and elbowed Yakko in the ribs. “God, Yakko, fart jokes are so cliché. Who’s writing your dialogue for this fanfic?” Yakko flicked her nose. “Shush. Let the boy speak.” Wakko’s heart slammed down to his toes. “That’s . . . that’s the thing. I don’t think I’m a boy,” he said slowly. Dot let out an excited squeal. “Are you a _girl_? Do I finally have a sister?!” she exclaimed.  
“N-No. I don’t think I’m a girl either.”  
“Oh.” Dot pouted for a second, then she poked Wakko’s cheek. “Okay then! What are ya?”  
“Um . . .” Wakko glanced at Yakko for support. His brother tilted his head and looked off into the distance. “I think non-binary might be the word you’re looking for,” Yakko said after a moment. “Yes! That’s exactly it!” Wakko cried, springing out of his chair and latching onto Yakko’s arm. “What’s nonbinary?” Dot asked. Yakko pulled a slideshow out of thin air and pointed at it with his pointing stick.  
“Y’see, Dottie—”  
“Don’t call me Dottie!”  
Yakko sighed and pointed at his slideshow again. “As I was saying, non-binary is a a spectrum of gender identities that are not exclusively masculine or feminine—identities that are outside the gender binary. Non-binary identities can fall under the transgender umbrella, since many non-binary people identify with a gender that is different from their assigned sex.”  
Yakko clicked over to the next slide, which showed a picture of a flag with yellow, white, purple, and black stripes. “This the non-binary flag. Yellow represents people whose gender exists outside the binary. Purple represents those whose gender is a mixture of or between male and female. Black represents people who have no gender, and white represents those who embrace many or all genders.”  
Yakko clicked to the end of the PowerPoint. “I think we should get a flag to hang in the water tower. That is . . . if you want to, Wakko?” Wakko’s eyes filled with tears. “T-That would be c-cool.”  
“Aw, shi— shucks. I didn’t mean to make you cry!”  
“No, it’s good crying! Happy tears!”  
Yakko tossed his pointer and slideshow aside and grabbed Wakko in a hug. Dot climbed onto Yakko’s shoulders to give Wakko a noogie. “We love you no matter what gender you are, bro,” she said. Then she frowned. “Oh, can we still call you bro?” Wakko nodded. “Yeah. I’m okay with being called ‘bro’ or your brother. ‘Sib’ is nice, too.” He grabbed Dot’s hand and held it to his cheek for a moment.  
“I’m keeping my name, too,” Wakko said. “Rebranding to something else would be too much paperwork. And I like being Wakko Warner.” Yakko held his brother more tightly. “We like you being yourself, too.” Wakko grimaced. “God, this fanfiction author is making us sound super cheesy.”  
“I like it. It’s pretty gouda,” Yakko said.  
Dot smacked his arm. “That pun was awful and I hate you.”  
_I love you both_ , Wakko thought.  
**_The End._**


End file.
